


Home (Sunrise)

by caramelsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Soulmates, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun
Summary: Have you ever thought that maybe you’ve met your soulmate?Have you ever wondered what if you only meet your soulmate once?Mark realizes that Fate can be cruel and kind. He finds home in a beach far away from home.





	Home (Sunrise)

  
Have you ever thought that maybe you’ve met your soulmate? That maybe you were too busy checking your phone for the newest news on apple’s new release that you didn’t notice your soulmate sitting in front of you on your train ride home? Or maybe you were in a rush to your work because your alarm decided to be a bitch on the day you were presenting your biggest project, that you didn’t notice that small connection you had when you looked in the eye of the man who helped you pick up the papers that you dropped while you were dashing through the street? Or maybe he was your friend when you were kids but he had to move across the country during third grade?  
  
Have you ever wondered what if you only meet your soulmate once? You missed your chance because you weren’t looking and now you’ra left to be alone for the rest of your life, or maybe settle for someone who isn’t your true soulmate. Or maybe you might have met him, but it wasn’t the right time, right place, and right opportunity.  
  
Maybe that’s what happened to Mark.  
It’s 2:03 am, Mark checks his watch. A couple of hours more until the sun peeks through the small waves of the sea. He was in a hidden beach in the Philippines, a secret from the casual tourists of the shores of La Union. The calm music of the waves crashing to the shore is the only sound Mark hears. It’s still dark, a car or two occasionally drives by the road near the beach. The smell of salt in the air floods his lungs and he lies down on the cold wet sand, staring at the sky full of stars. Not a cloud in sight, Mark thinks.  
  
Mark’s not sure how long he stayed in that position because the next time he open his eyes, an unknown set of eyes the color of chocolate brown was close to his face, uncomfortably close. He feels panic rise in his chest from the pit of his stomach as he searches for answers in the stranger’s face.  
  
“Oh my fucking god,” before Mark could even give a proper reaction (he doesn’t know what the proper reaction would be to waking up to a face only a hairline away from yours is) the man exclaims, “I thought you were fucking dead.”  
  
Mark gets up, blinking rapidly in confusion as the man keeps his eyes on him. He definitely was a stranger, he’s never seen this person in his whole life, but Mark should’ve known he’s a stranger because he’s a stranger himself.  
  
“What the fuck were you doing sleeping in the middle of the beach?” The man frowns as he starts to get up, patting the sands away from his knees and shorts that he got from kneeling.  
  
“Were you going to kiss me?” Mark knows it’s a stupid question but waking up to a man with his face an inch away from yours took the sense out of him.  
  
“What? No!” The man squints his eyes at Mark, an amused smile playing on his lips, “this isn’t little mermaid where a mermaid tries to rescue a drowning man because one, I’m not a mermaid and two, you’re not drowning. This isn’t also snow white were a prince kisses you and you suddenly rise from death.”  
  
Ok so this guy’s mind is probably nothing but sarcasm, Mark thinks.  
  
“I was just checking if you're breathing and it’s kind of hard to check in the dark,” the guy sits down beside him, pulling his knees back to his body as he wraps his arms around them.  
  
“Oh. Right,” Mark just blinks, throwing his gaze to the dark sea.  
  
“So... what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you were completely contemplating on drowning your-“  
  
“Oh god no. I’m not even here to take a dip, more so drown myself,” Mark shakes his head and his eyes are back on the guy. He reaches for his camera on his side, brings it up so the stranger could see. Mark isn’t even sure if what he’s doing is right. He should probably get up and run. He doesn’t know why he’s responding to a stranger’s attempt of starting a conversation. The stranger might be a thief or worse, a serial killer, just waiting for the right victim to let his guard down.

  
He looks back to the sea. No, he thinks. He can’t miss this sunrise. It was his last piece. He needed that shot to complete his new project.  
  
“Oh, you take photos,” the guys gives his camera a glance and looks at him. For the first time this night, Mark actually gets a proper look of his face without panicked thoughts crowding his mind. The man is beautiful, even with just the lighting from the moon. His hair looked brown under the dim lights, skin probably a couple or more shadse darker compared to his pale complexion. He had eyes that were full of wonder and a shine when his eyes curve upwards from a smile as the guy looks at him. “you’re here to take a photo of the sunrise?”  
  
Mark nods. This place is popular among tourists, bloggers and photographers as one of the places to get the best picture of the sun rising to meet the sky.  
  
“You’re not a talker?” the guy asks, head tilting to the side and Mark’s sure that it knocks the breath out of him.  
  
“I’m just not sure what to say, really.”  
  
“For starters, why don’t we introduce ourselves,” the guy shoves his hand to the air between them, “I’m Donghyuck. This town isn’t my home but the beach is.”  
  
Mark stares at the hand for a second too long before accepting it and introduces himself, “I’m Mark. I travel around for photos.”  
  
“Oh so you’re one of those who hops on a plane as soon as you step on land to get photos.”  
  
Mark laughs at the question because it’s true. He does leave a place as soon as he arrives. But he was also wrong because he stays sometimes. He stays when he finds a reason to stay. The reason might be food, the scenery, the culture. The stay may not be that long but it was long enough for him let the place leave an impact on his memory.  
  
“I’ll take that laugh as a yes since I figured you aren’t a man of many words and I can say I’m pretty good with nonverbal cues.”  
  
“Yes. You can take that as a yes but the way you say it makes it sound so bad,” Mark laughs again.

Oh shit, didn’t mean to make it sound horrible or anything. I’m a wanderer myself but not like you who does it for a living. I’m just on my lifelong dream of seeing the world.”

  
They both look at the sea, at the waves that seem to run after each other as they crash to the shore.  
  
“So where have you been to?” Mark was the one to break the silence.  
  
Donghyuck looks up, eyes on the stars as he recalls the places he’s been to, “I’ve been to almost every country in Asia, the beaches of Italy and Greece, coasts of California, waters of Hawaii and islands of the Caribbean. Wow, my love for the beach shows, huh.”  
  
“That’s a lot. Where’s your favorite?”  
  
Donghyuck hums, eyes still on the stars. It almost seems like he’s looking for the answers in them. “It’s hard when you meet different people, experience different cultures and taste different food in each place.”  
  
Mark smiles at that. They seem like 2 different people but he finds it endearing to find something similar between them.  
  
“But if you had to make me choose, it’s probably Jeju.”  
  
Mark was surprised by his answer.  
  
“You’re Korean, aren’t you?”  
  
Mark hums an affirmative tone. He hugs his knees closer, stopping the warmth from joining the cold breeze of the sea.  
  
“Figured,” Donghyuck smiles. ”There’s no place like home.”  
  
They sit in silence, the sounds only coming from the waves and the faint sound of the wind rustling their hairs.  
  
“How about you? Where’s your favorite experience?”  
  
“I don’t want to sound like I’m someone who just copies people’s answers but it really is hard to choose one. I’ve been to every contin-“  
  
“Wow. Lowkey flex, huh?”  
  
“Continent,” Mark side-eyes Donghyuck, an amused smile gracing his lips, “and every place is so different. Sunsets and sunrise are different in every horizon, the mountains can be greener on one place but it can also be more lush, and full of life on the other side of the globe. You get what I mean?”  
  
Mark was too engrossed in his own story telling of how he finds every destination amazing and exciting that he fails to notice the way Donghyuck was looking at him. He fails to see the glimmer in his eyes as he watches Mark go on about the pair of elephants he met on his trip to Chiang Mai and how a flock flamingos almost attacked him on his last trip to Africa.  
  
“Oh shit. I’ve been rambling,” Mark looks at his knees that was tucked under his chin, “you should have told me to stop when I started talking about irrelevant stuff.”  
  
“Good gracious no. I enjoyed your stories so why would I stop you?”  
  
Mark felt the heat of an incoming blush creep from his neck to his cheeks and lastly to his ears. Cliché as it sounded, he didn’t know why it was so easy talking to Donghyuck. It’s only been an hour since they met and he’s already telling the said guy his journey around the world.  
  
“So you really don’t have a favorite destination?”  
  
“It’s really hard to choose. I’ll think about it more.”  
  
Donghyuck hums and nods. Eyes also back to the sea. Another wave of silence as they traced each star on their own, making up their own constellations.  
  
“I wasn’t able to ask you earlier but why are you here? It’s like 3 am?” Mark glances at his watch only to be shocked to find out it was already almost 4 am. “Wait hold up it’s already 4 am?! How long have we been here?”  
  
Donghyuck laughs a hearty laugh, mouth widely open and hands clutching his stomach, “You really didn’t notice that you talked about your adventures for like an hour?”  
  
“Oh god. I’m sorry. Really, you should have stopped me,” Mark scratches the back of his head, eyebrows meeting each other in a frown.  
  
“Like I said, I was enjoying your stories. Of course I won’t stop you and to answer your question, I’m here because beaches make me calm. I’m kind of going through something right now and the beach has always been my safe haven. So here I am.” Donghyuck stretches his arms over his head, his hand landing at the back of his neck as he lies down on the damp cold sand.  
  
Mark follows, his eyes on the dark sky. It’s silent again, their breaths in sync and the sound of the waves getting nearer as the tide follows the moon. Mark’s not sure if he should ask, if he could ask but he shoots his shot and asks anyway.  
  
“What’s been keeping you up lately?”  
  
Donghyuck tilts his head, now facing him and Mark could swear if eyes could speak, Donghyuck’s eyes are telling him of a sad story he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  
  
“It’s ok if you’re not comfortable telling me,” Mark offers a comforting smile.  
  
“Nah. It’s ok. Might as well get this off my chest. And you’re a stranger,” Donghyuck laughs but it somehow feels empty, “It’s kind of shallow though. You know how life seems to be always uncertain?”  
  
Donghyuck looks at Mark, checking if he understands what he’s trying to say. Mark nods and waits for Donghyuck to continue. He does, eyes on the moon.  
  
“I’ve been going around. And soon I’m going back home to Korea. I’m thinking this is my last trip and I have to settle down back home. Home is nice but home also isn’t where I want to be. But I’ve got no choice. I’ve found another home in the presence of the world and now I’m going back to being trapped in a job I might not like, a small space to call house where I’m certain I’m gonna find suffocating and arms I’m not even sure if I still love.”  
  
Donghyuck feels the air being choked up in the back of his throat, he swallows back his sobs and let’s a tear fall down the side of his face.  
  
“I left Korea a year ago, with a bag on my back and hands clutching my passport and phone. I saved up for this journey for years. I told him I’d be back and he promised he’d wait. But I’m not sure if I still want him to wait. You know, how you get to see the world and you just can’t stop? I want to continue going around the world. I don’t want to get tied down and stay there. I don’t want him to wait for me, for someone who will never settle in one place.”  
  
Mark’s not sure what’s gotten over him but he reaches out his hand, landing it on top of Donghyuck’s own. He meant it to be a reassuring gesture and Donghyuck just offers him a small smile and continues.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong. I love him. I’ve loved him since we were in diapers. I’ve loved him my whole life and I’m afraid that cutting him out of it isn’t the right thing to do. I’m afraid he’ll think he wasted his whole life on me after leaving him for selfish reasons.”  
  
Mark squeezes his hands,”You don’t have to completely cut him out of your life. And Donghyuck, it’s not selfish to free yourself. It will never be selfish to chase your own happiness. Sometimes, to be happy you have to let go of some certain things and in this case, it’s him.”  
  
Donghyuck looks at him, he stares back, searching for any reaction. He isn’t sure if giving the advice was the right thing to do. He wants to know if he crossed a line. But in all honesty, Mark wants to cross every line. He’d jump over barrier and run through walls because this is the first time Mark’s felt this way. He wants to grasp onto every fiber Donghyuck has to offer. But he needs to back off because Donghyuck was currently too fragile for the intensity Mark can offer. So he steps back and waits. Waits for Donghyuck to call him through the lines, the barriers and the walls.

  
“Thanks,” Donghyuck squeezes back and lets go. He pushes his arms back, prompting him up and watches as the first hint of orange and yellow meet the sky, “It’s sunrise.”  
  
Marks gets up, the salty breeze hitting his face as he looks at the horizon painted with the colours of the sun and the night's sky. The sun’s crown already visible over the small waves of the sea. Donghyuck gets up on his feet and walks to the waves, leaving bare footprints behind. Mark didn’t even notice he was barefoot, his sandals left behind with him He steps into the waves and feels the air on his skin. Donghyuck points to the far horizon, a big smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Isn’t it a beauty?”  
  
Mark follows his gaze, the scene was one of the most beautiful views Mark had seen in his whole life as a travelling photographer. The sun was shyly rising, bringing rays little by little from under the blanket of the glistening sea. A messy but beautiful hue of red, orange and yellow painted the deep blue sky as the sea draws the sun on its reflections. The clouds catching the rays, shining in colors of the morning sky. It was perfect, the perfect shot he needed to complete his latest collection of the most beautiful sceneries he had chanced upon.  
  
But nothing could beat the beauty of the sun’s rays hitting Donghyuck’s tanned skin. Nothing could beat the awe Mark felt when he saw the said man tilt his face up, eyes closed, waiting for the warmth of the sun to break through the cold breeze of the dawn. He looked ethereal, a playful smile playing on his lips, the corners of the curve of his lips tugging upwards. His hair disheveled from the wind brought by the sea breeze but he didn’t look any less beautiful, if anything, he looked so raw and full of emotion. His jawline sharp, cheeks dotted by a lovely constellation of moles.  
  
Mark brought his camera up to his eye level, finding the perfect angle to capture this moment before the sun was already fully released by the seas. The shot was perfect. The most beautiful photo he has ever taken. But he’s mistaken because the next picture he takes will grace the last and most important page of his biggest project.  
  
Donghyuck looks at him, surprised by the camera aimed at him but he smiles back, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. Mark catches his breath as he watched the man through his lens. He wants to see this again. He want to capture every smile Donghyuck takes. He wants to capture his tears, every emotion the man can express. He clicks the shutter and smiles. Definitely the best photo he has taken.  
  
“You’ll be paying me for my modelling fees, right?” Donghyuck teases as he splashes Mark with sea water.  
  
“Careful! I don’t want to lose my shots of today!” Mark shouts and runs after Donghyuck, “Stop running!”  
  
“Only if you’ll stop chasing me!”  
  
They run around the sand, spreading laughter and giggles as the seagulls flap their wings up above them. Mark’s never been this happy before. Yeah, he’s been happy, he never really felt sad. He had no time to be sad when he needs to take every scene with wary attention because one missed chance means one missed masterpiece. But this happy is different and he’s confused because he has only met this person once and he’s already here giving him the so called butterflies in the stomach. They’ve only talked for a while but here he is, ready to push through the limits if only he’ll allow him. He used to be a non-believer of falling in love at first meet but now he’s not so sure anymore.  
  
Donghyuck gets his right arm up in the air, motioning for Mark to stop, “Oh God, stop, I’m tired,” he slumps down, the heels of his feet digging through the sand.  
  
“You shouldn’t have started it,” Mark sits next to him, his camera neatly tucked back in its bag,  
  
“Anyway, Mark,” Donghyuck’s eyes were back on the sea. The horizon a little blurry from the light the sun was radiating but still as beautiful as ever. The clouds flooding the sky in thin blankets and birds on their early hunt for food, “It was really nice meeting you. And I might take your advice. I’ll follow what I want. But I still need to talk to him and my family, of course.”  
  
Mark nods. He can feel the incoming goodbye in Donghyuck’s tone but he remains silent, finger digging deeper into the sad.  
  
“And thanks for the laughs. You’re one weird kid, alright.”  
  
Mark laughs at that. They’re not even sure which one of them is older. They truly are strangers, only knowing each other’s name and a fact from here to there but Mark felt like he knew him, like he was ready to know more about him. Can we meet again?  
  
Mark’s words die on the tip of his tongue when he steals a glance at the boy beside him. He looks so delicate, a flower ready to crumble in one touch. So he holds it back and waits for Donghyuck to continue.  
  
“I need to go. My flights in a couple of hours and I haven’t packed yet.”  
  
Mark inhales, another lungful of the salty sea breeze, “Be careful. And get your sandals back!”  
  
Donghyuck lets out an earthy laugh again that sends rumbles down Mark’s stomach. So beautiful, Mark thinks.  
  
“I will,” Donghyuck gets up, slips on his sandals and offers Mark a hand. He accepts and he’s back on his feet, a few inches away from Donghyuck. His eyes are on Donghyuck but Donghyuck’s was looking elsewhere, he was looking at Marks lips and Mark can feel his heart on his throat. Mark leans in, his hand on its way to Donghyuck’s face but Donghyuck clears his throught, “So see you when I see you?”  
  
Mark could have sworn he looks like a tomato from the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks but Donghyuck doesn’t mention it and gives him a smile, he’s lost count by how many times that smile knocked the breath out of him. Donghyuck turns around, hands linked behind him as he walks up the beach.  
  
Mark looks at his back, his chest compressed by the heavy weight of regret he’ll feel once he’s back in his room and he won’t be able to sleep because of one boy whose skin was as tanned as beautiful bronze, smile as pretty as the rising sun and laugh that could make his heart skip a beat.  
  
“Hey! I think I know now my favorite place!” Mark shouts at the boy and he looks back, eyebrows arched and eyes waiting for an answer, “It’s here! The beach where I met you!”  
  
Donghyuck laughs one more time, throwing his head back and arms clutching his stomach, “This place will definitely be one of my favorites now, too.” Donghyuck manages to say after his laugh.  
  
“See you!” Donghyuck says before waving one final time and heads back to the road.  
  
Mark’s not sure if it’s a promise but he want to believe it is. He looks back at the sea, the sun was already up in the sky and the tides are low. He starts walking back to the other side of the beach, a certain boy’s laughter stuck in his mind.  
  
Moments like this is what makes fate annoying and sickeningly cruel. You’ve met him, you’ve finally met someone you felt an instant connection with in a small period time but everything around you just won’t agree and all you could do is ask for a second chance, a second meeting and in that time, you’ll hope that everything aligns for you two to be together.  
  
So when Mark steps foot in Korea a couple of years later, with the sun-kissed man still in the back of his mind, he hopes for a miracle. A miracle that he’ll find him somewhere, in a café, a bookshop, the mall. Heck he even sometimes wishes he can just go to Jeju and ask each door if they knew a Donghyuck. Scratch that, he’ll probably head to Jeju as soon as he gets his stuff settled in his apartment.  
  
But fate is sometimes kind, because the moment he steps out of the gate of the arrival area, he sees a familiar back, the back he longingly watched as it faded into the distance that one spring morning by the sea. He feels his throat closing up as he hears his heart thumping in his ears. It’s him. Mark’s sure. They were only together for a few hours but Mark was sure to take every feature of his face, his arms, his legs, his neck, his hair in. he made sure to never forget every detail of that morning because every day he begged fate for them to meet again.  
  
The boy turns around, a look of surprise on his face before breaking into a grin that reminds him of the last page of his favorite work.  
  
This time, Mark’s sure to take his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaah hello it's my first work here in Ao3 and I haven't properly written in like years. i hope you like it <3 and hehe twt u/n is @NCTenEXO


End file.
